Deceit
by Slytherin Rose Weasley
Summary: After Michael Corner breaks her heart Ginny plans on getting even. What better way to do that than to enter into a fake relationship with Harry Potter? But when it's time to say goodbye will they be able to separate? Please read and review.
1. Broken Hearted

**A/N: So here's another new little project of mine. I needed something new to work to take my mind off of everything that's happening in my personal life at the moment, but I'm not going to bore you all with the details. Anyway as usual I am not JK Rowling and I don't make a single penny from this. I hope you like it.**

Ginny awoke to the gentle tapping of an owl on her bedroom window. She pushed back the covers, and smiled widely when she saw that the owl was clutching a copy of the latest edition of Witch Weekly. Ginny as a Chaser on the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team, was nowadays classed as a person of interest, and she often featured in articles in various magazines. Ginny had made the most of her contacts from Hogwarts, and Parvati had made sure that she had an interview for Witch Weekly lined up. Apparently Ginny was a role model to young witches everywhere.

Ginny slid the elastic band off the end of the magazine and unrolled it, expecting to see herself on the cover. What she saw instead shocked her to the bone. There was an image of Ginny's fiancé Michael Corner snogging none other than Katie Bell, a Chaser for the Appleby Arrows and fellow Gryffindor. She felt as if someone had punched her in the gut. Ginny sank back down onto the bed slowly, disbelieving. She couldn't get her head around the fact that her fiancé was snogging somebody else's face off. Ginny glanced briefly at the diamond ring on her finger, and a new thought hit her. Maybe the photographs had been faked. It had happened to her often enough, why couldn't that be the case now?

She flicked through the pages so fast that she was at risk of tearing them, until she found the gossip column. Yet again Ginny was faced with the image of Michael and Katie, and she felt the familiar feeling of being punched in the gut all over again. Looking closely at the images there was no possible way they had been doctored. Those images were one hundred percent legitimate. Ginny pushed herself away from the bed, sprinting to the bathroom, hurling up the contents of her stomach. When she'd finished retching Ginny wiped her mouth with a shaking hand. She cursed Michael and slowly made her way back to the bedroom. She needed to see when those photos had been taken.

Tuesday night … where had Ginny been on Tuesday night? That was it; she'd been at Luna's looking after the twins. Ginny was godmother to both Lorcan and Lysander, and she liked to help out with the babysitting. She rationalised that she missed having a big family around her, so it was always nice to spend time with the kids. Michael had cried out of coming round, saying that he had work late at the Ministry, but that had clearly been a lie. Instead he'd been out sampling night clubs with Katie Bell. Ginny knew she had one thing to do. She had to end things with Michael. There was no way that she was going to be walked all over.

Ginny spent the rest of the day packing all of Michael's stuff into boxes, and she wondered why she was going to this much trouble. She knew that her friends would have just told her to chuck it all out, not be nice and go to the trouble of packing everything nice and neat for him. Just as she was sellotaping the last box shut, the flat door opened. Ginny could hear Michael's cheery whistle; he clearly didn't know that he'd been caught out yet. Ginny went to meet him in the hallway, her eyes as cold as ice, arms folded across her chest.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked her. He'd had a brilliant day hanging out at Katie's flat, and he didn't really want Ginny spoiling that. She'd been so clingy and pushy lately dropping hints that she wanted to get married and start a family, whereas Katie was a breath of fresh air. She didn't care about settling down, all she wanted was some fun, and that was exactly what Michael needed at the moment. Fun.

"This is what's wrong," Ginny snarled, throwing the magazine at him. She held back a sob as he studied the magazine impassively, and then he hit out on the defensive side.

"They must have got it wrong, you know what all of these magazines are like," he garbled, not meeting Ginny's eyes. "You yourself have said that they enhance photos, you've said it's happened to you before."

"Enhance them yes, but to create them from nothing? No I don't believe that any more than you do Michael. Now I want you to leave, your stuff's already packed." Ginny brushed past him, heading for the door. As she reached it, she turned back and threw one last remark over her shoulder. "I hope she was worth it."

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they really help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback. I'm not sure when this will next be updated because of everything that I've got going on at the moment, but I will be back.**

**If you liked what I've written then please feel free to follow my writer's account on Twitter SRWfanfiction, or if you really like me feel free to follow my personal account MalfoyChristina.**


	2. Comfort

**A/N: So here we go with chapter two. I would just like to say a quick thank you to everyone who has followed or favourited this story, it means a lot to me. As usual I am not JK Rowling, and I don't make a single penny from this. I hope you like this chapter.**

For the next couple of days the only thing that sustained Ginny was the idea of revenge. She had been humiliated in one of the worst ways possible; she hadn't deserved to be cheated on, merely days after her glittering engagement to Michael. But that's exactly what he'd done. Gone out and cheated on her, without a thought in the world. He'd sent her messages, begging for Ginny to reconsider and take him back, saying that he was sorry and he'd do anything to make it up to her, but Ginny didn't believe him. She remembered after they'd briefly dated in Hogwarts, the moment they had split up Michael had moved onto Cho Chang; the only other female Quidditch player who could give him status. And when it hadn't worked out between them, he'd come crawling back to her with his tail between his legs. But that wouldn't happen this time. She'd grown wise to Michael's tricks, and he wasn't going to get the best of her. No he could suffer without her. He wasn't going to get his meal ticket from her fame anymore.

However Ginny needed to be careful. She had to think very carefully about how she was going to exact her revenge on Michael. She couldn't just hex him like she would have done if they were still at Hogwarts, because now everything would reflect badly on not only her, but her team mates as well. That was the problem with having so much fame and credibility attached to your name; your actions were no longer your own. From now on Ginny would have to play by the rules, because if she didn't, well she'd probably be off the team faster than you could say Quidditch. No she'd need some time to plan exactly what she was going to do.

Ginny looked out of her window over the orchard and shivered slightly. She knew that she really should head back to the flat that she had shared with Michael, but Ginny couldn't face it yet. She didn't want to walk back into that flat where he had been, where they had laughed and joked together, and she most definitely didn't want to look at the bed where they had both slept and stayed up all night talking of their hopes and dreams. So instead of hanging around that night, going for a drink or two in a pub and then heading home when she thought the coast would be clear, Ginny did the one thing that she could think of. She fled back to the Burrow, to be surrounded by her family.

Molly had welcomed her with open arms and made a total fuss of her. She didn't seem too surprised to see her only daughter stood on the doorstep, wet hair plastered to her face and neck, tears streaming down her face. Molly had pulled her daughter into a hug, and she'd sat her down with bowl of steaming warm soup and hot cup of tea. Ginny had surveyed the kitchen, noticing that it hadn't really changed in all the years she'd been away, and she was grateful for that. Sometimes a girl just needed her home comforts.

Her brothers hadn't been happy though. It had taken all of Ginny's self restraint to stop herself from agreeing that they should make Michael pay for what he had done. It was tempting to storm round there, but Ginny had to be the sensible one for once. She'd shook her head, and instead found herself curled up on the sofa with George, with him stroking her hair gently. George was Ginny's favourite brother, and he had been the only one who stayed calm and had agreed with Ginny's way of seeing things.

"You know we'll always be here for you right?" he'd asked her, owling Angelina to say that he wouldn't be home for the next couple of nights. "You're my only little sister and I'm always going to be here to fight your battles, no matter how grown up you think you are."

Ginny chuckled weakly, nestling closer to her older brother. He was always a good source of comfort. "What do you mean I can't fight my own battles?" she retorted, her eyes flashing.

George smiled easily, "Now there's the Ginevra that I know and love." He pushed himself away from her, running for the safety of his old room as Ginny gave chase, wand in hand, having a go at him for calling her Ginevra.

Overhearing the entire thing Molly turned to Arthur, "I think she'll be okay you know. She's a strong girl."

Arthur nodded in reply.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they really help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback.**

**scrappy8: Thank you, I hope you like this one.**

**marinka: I used the idea of a proposal from a previous relationship of mine. To cut a long story short the only reason he proposed was so I wouldn't find out that he was cheating on me. I figured this would be similar.**

**I'm not sure when this will next be updated, but I'll be back soon.**


	3. A Plan Comes Together

**A/N: So I'm back. This chapter is a couple of days later than planned, mainly because my internet was cut off. As usual I am not JK Rowling and I don't make a single penny from this. I really hope you like this chapter. Also I want to say a quick thank you to all my new followers, I love seeing that you take an interest.**

After the war when allegiances had changed, everyone's friendships had changed. Ginny was no exception to this. She now found that her closest friends were mainly former Slytherins, and she had to laugh at that. She'd grown apart from her brother Ron and his friends though, citing that she needed to branch out and make friends of her own. The truth was that she just hadn't been able to bear spending day after day hanging around her childhood crush. Whilst her feelings for Harry were long gone, he was a bittersweet reminder of what she had always wanted, and what she had eventually worked so hard to forget. Now Ginny found that her nearest and dearest friend was none other than Draco Malfoy. It had come as a surprise to many, but Ginny had always been one for surprises.

Having had enough of the Burrow for now, and needing the help of a friend, Ginny Apparated to Malfoy Manor. Ginny felt comfortable at the Manor, as Astoria and Draco had told her many times, she could turn up whenever she wanted, there would always be a warm welcome there for her. A warm welcome and the advice of her friends was exactly what Ginny needed right now. She reached up and knocked the brass door knocker, shivering despite the cold. All Ginny wanted right now was a hug and to be told that everything was okay.

Astoria Malfoy opened the door and Ginny felt herself humbled by the younger woman's beauty. Astoria had milky white skin without a single blemish, and her chocolate brown curls were pinned up on top of her head. Astoria however had never made a big deal about how she looked, and she was as friendly as could be. She ushered Ginny inside as soon as she saw her, and insisted on taking her coat from the elder woman herself. Even though the Malfoys still had house elves and made frequent use of them Astoria always believed in doing the little things herself, she was adamant that it made her a better hostess.

She ushered Ginny through to the drawing room where there were already occupants in two of the chairs. Draco stood up quickly and crossed the room to embrace Ginny, holding her tightly. He already knew what the issue was, how he could not when it had been front page news on all of the tabloids. Ginny however was grateful that Draco didn't mention it, she merely allowed her friend to hold her tightly. As they pulled away Ginny recognised the second occupant of the drawing room. He rose out of his seat as well, a fair bit more reserved than Draco had been. Ginny cursed inwardly, she hadn't realised that Draco and Harry were on social terms.

Astoria came back into the room, a silver tea service on a tray held tightly in her hands. Ginny smiled gratefully as she took a steaming cup and held it in her own hands, allowing it to warm her through. Draco was the first to broach the ugly business that had brought Ginny to his doorstep on such an awful night.

"So Weaselette," Draco used the old nickname with some affection now, "what are we going to do about that ex boyfriend of yours? We can't have him leaving you in the gutter, there's got to be a way to get even. Especially after he'd proposed to you."

Ginny flushed, she hadn't really wanted Harry to know all the ins and outs of what was happening in her personal life, even though the chances were he would already know. She couldn't really say anything to Draco though. Harry however had the good graces to appear embarrassed, and Ginny had to say that helped somewhat. Things were more than a little awkward between the two of them, but she remembered that Harry had recently been forced to leave another girlfriend who was only with him for fame and glory.

It appeared that Astoria had just remembered this as she chose that particular moment to add her two cents to the conversation. "Well what hurts a man more than seeing that his woman has moved on and doesn't care about him? Everyone's going to expect Ginny to be terribly upset," she looked over at Ginny, acknowledging that this was true, "and they'll expect her to stay single for a while. But that would allow Michael to win, and we simply cannot allow that to happen. Remember Draco how depressed you were when I started that flirtation with Blaise after you ditched me?" Draco nodded his jaw tight. That had been a particularly dark patch for all of them. "But what if Ginny were to move on? Not in a horrible I'm just trying to get attention by sleeping my way around the Wizarding world kind of way, but a my Prince Charming has just shown up out of the blue kind of way?"

Ginny had to admit that this was a good idea, but she could see one huge flaw in the plan. "Not being ungrateful or anything Astoria, but I can see a huge problem with this. I don't have a Prince Charming waiting to sweep me off my feet. And as far as I know there's not exactly anyone waiting in the wings to do that job either."

Draco laughed, catching onto what his wife was hinting at. "Oh Ginny, we don't need to wait for someone to show up, he's already sitting right here." Draco gestured at Harry who started to stammer and blush.

"Have you gone mad?" Harry yelped, looking around wildly. "No one, no one is going to buy that we're a couple," he gestured at himself and Ginny, who was nodding in agreement.

Draco and Astoria however protested. "No it's a genius idea, you two would look so good together, and Michael would be exceedingly jealous of Harry. We're not saying you should definitely do it, but it's a good idea. Just think on it."

Harry and Ginny both nodded. They'd think on it, but there was no way that they would actually go through with this crazy idea, was there?

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they really help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback.**

**Guest : So now Harry's in the picture what do you think?**

**dianaanne : Harry's here now, and I'm planning on introducing them publicly as a couple around chapter five or six.**

**scrappy8 : I thought George was one of the few people Ginny would be likely to listen to. **

**queenxofxthexGODS : Here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**marinka : No they haven't dated before, but they've always had a little bit of chemistry. Harry will recognise his feelings for Ginny as their relationship progresses.**

**I'm not sure when I'll be back but I'll try not to leave it too long before I next update.**


	4. Interference

**A/N: I know I know I'm a horrible person, I haven't been around for a few days, and this is more of a filler chapter than anything. Please don't be angry, I've had a lot on. And it's only set to become a busier time for me as I head off back to college for the first time in years next week. As usual I am not JK Rowling and I don't make a penny from any of this. I hope you like it.**

Draco and Astoria sat facing one another, glowing over how well their plan seemed to be falling into place. Neither Ginny nor Harry would openly admit that they had feelings for one another, but Astoria wasn't blind. She'd seen how they'd looked at one another when they were students, and she entertained a romantic notion that they would end up together. Maybe it was because she knew that her own marriage would be prearranged, but Astoria had always liked pairing people off together. She had quite a talent as a matchmaker, and now circumstances were helping her to create the greatest match of all.

Draco however thought that Astoria seemed to be getting ahead of herself. Just because both of their friends were single that didn't mean that they would end up together. He leaned back in his chair, pouring himself another glass of Firewhiskey and took a long draught before focusing his attentions on his wife. "Just because they get along Tori, doesn't mean that they like each other. And even if they did there's no guarantee that they'll get together. Just quit meddling will you? Nothing good will come of this, you mark my words." He tossed the rest of the tumbler's contents down his throat and grimaced.

"But don't you see that's just it," Astoria leaned towards her husband, a glint in her eye. "They do like each other, and know when Ginny's hurting over that boy's betrayal, is the best time for Harry to be her knight in shining armour." When Draco looked unconvinced, Astoria continued to press her case. "All we need is an excuse for the two of them to be seen together in public, and then just you wait and see husband, my meddling will pay off. But what a shame that there aren't any such events coming up. You know we haven't had anything to celebrate in a long time …" Astoria let her sentence trail off as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"No, I'm not hosting some dinner just so you can get your kicks. If you have to meddle in other people's affairs at least do it properly. Let me have a word with a few of my co workers and see if something can be worked out." Draco raised a finger, stalling Astoria's thanks that he knew she was about to throw in his direction, and continued. "I'm not promising anything though Astoria, and if it all goes downhill the responsibility is yours alone. I'm not getting any more involved in this than I already am. Harry and Ginny are free to make up their own minds, and I'm not going to push them into anything."

Astoria nodded, pleased that she was getting her own way. It didn't matter what Draco said though, this wasn't going to go downhill. Everything would work out perfectly, and personally Astoria was planning on an engagement between her friends within the year. That however was something that she wasn't going to mention to Draco just yet. Such speculation just wouldn't do. No for now she'd keep her silence, waiting and watching in the shadows as her friends drew closer together.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they really help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback.**

**scrappy8: I'm glad you liked it, hopefully this chapter's okay.**

**HeartsGlow: Yes I'm sorry, you're completely right. It was a mistake that I completely missed. Harry and Ginny never got together in this story, although they both had feelings for one another.**

**Michael4HPGW: Thank you for the review. **

**strangeways: You do make a point about Ginny being too far from Draco for them to become friends, however upon distancing herself away from the golden trio to save herself heartache, she wanted to cut all ties. Even hanging around Luna and Neville will remind her of Harry. And the diary will have had a negative effect on Ginny, but Draco himself in no way caused that. Also with the diaries effect we've neglected to look at the darker more cunning side of Ginny, something that makes her perfect friends with a Slytherin.**

**GinnyPotter6891: Thank you, it's always nice to have good feedback. I'm planning on Draco and Astoria having their own end game for Ginny and Harry being together.**

**Guest: Thank you, I'm sorry it's been like two and a half weeks. I think. I forget.**

**123irish: Thank you, I do try my best.**

**I'm not sure when I'll be back, especially because of restarting college, but hopefully it won't be too long.**


End file.
